Kiba & Miki friendship love
by SwordFire19
Summary: Well...this is my first story to put on here so yeah i think it's not that good but i would like it if someone would read it and tell me how good or bad it was well i appreciate your tim


Miki & Kiba

"HINATAAAAA!!"

"Y-yes? Miki?" Hinata said spinning around. She was training out in the fields and could see Miki coming from a mile away. Miki was wearing a cute hot pink tube top and a baggy pair of brown pants. Her Katana was tied tightly to her waist but still swinging as she ran.

"Sorry!" Miki said apologizing for yelling. She finally got over and said, "Ok It is girls night out! Me and you! We've been training all week it's time for our break don't you think?" Miki said grinning her toothy grin.

"W-well…I guess." Hinata said looking around.

"Rockinous! It's been a while since I've eaten all day!" Miki sat down on the ground.

"So how has your training been?" Miki added.

"Oh…it's going good. I just hope I can get stronger." Hinata sat down. 'just like Naruto…' she thought.

"Hinata you are strong! Ha! Seriously! If you got any stronger you would…you would…I don't know what you would do but I bet it would be amazing!" Miki laughed.

Hinata smiled, "You seem really happy today."

Miki looked at Hinata funnily. "Really…hm." Miki looked to the sky. "I guess it's just that it's a very beautiful day…" Hinata nodded and looked to Miki. She saw something about to attack from behind her.

"Miki! Behind you!"

"HM?" Miki turned around just as the thing jumped toward her. Miki jumped forward and caught it.

"Midori!!" Miki said relieved, "don't sneak up on us like that!" Miki scolded.

"Bark Bark!! (sorry)" Midori barked. Midori was Miki's pet dog. She was a light brown color and had dark colored ears and tail. She was a very pretty dog.

"Phew…" Hinata said relieved.

"Ha ha well it's getting late so lets go get some grub!" Miki said jumping up. She helped Hinata up and they began walking toward town.

Miki had her hands behind her with her thumbs in her back pockets. She looked like she was off in space thinking. Midori was riding on her head. Her long, soft, light brown hair swirled in the wind.

"So…Miki…" Hinata started, "…Have you talked to Kiba lately?"

That pulled Miki from her daydreams. "Um…yeah, I've seen him around. He visited me at the Vet clinic just the other day…for Akamaru's check up."

"No, no I mean…talk to him…" Hinata said giving her the look.

Miki blushed slightly and looked to the ground, "No…I haven't…it's just we have been friends for so long…I'm just afraid…"

"I'm sure it will be okay." Hinata said reassuringly. She has been Miki's friend for a very long time, and she knew that she liked Kiba for a very long time and she knew that she has been afraid to tell him. It was kinda like her and Naruto but Miki was more outgoing and is close with Kiba.

Finally they got to Ichirukas. They sat down and ordered their food. Miki put Midori down on the ground to play. Just as they got their food and began eating Naruto ran up. "Hey guys!" He says taking a seat by Hinata.

"H-hey n-n-aruto!" Hinata said surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey what's up Naruto!" Miki said slurping her food down.

"Nothing much just coming to get me some ramen." He told Miki. "Hey hit me with a nice hot steaming bowl of ramen would'ja!" He added to the cook.

"Oh and Kiba told me to tell you that he needs to see you ASAP. He's at the clinic. Something about Akamaru." He said bored like.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT FIRST!!" Miki said slurping the rest of her noodles down. She hit Naruto in the back of the head causing him to face plant into his food. "Sorry Hinata…we will try and have girls night out again tomorrow or something!" Miki said standing up and paying for her food. "Oh it's ok. It's an emergency." Hinata said nicely.

"Thanks Hinata. later guys!" Miki said running off with Midori tagging behind her. She left Hinata with Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

'Oh…I'm alone! With Naruto!' She played with her food. Naruto began slurping his up. Then he looked at Hinata. "So…Hinata…"

"Y-Yes! Naruto!" Hinata said looking up.

"are…you going to finish that?" He asked pointing his chopsticks to her half finished bowl. (…) "Oh No…" Hinata said handing him her bowl.

Meanwhile.

Miki sped to the clinic. It was closed so Kiba must have been waiting outside. She got to it but noticed that the door wasn't locked. She saw a repair man outside working on the lights. She though nothing of it and ran in just in case there was someone else there that wasn't supposed to be.

"hello. Anyone here?" Miki said while walking behind the counter and looking around. She sniffed the air. She didn't seem to sense anyone else. She looked to Midori who was licking her paw. She didn't seem to sense anything out of the ordinary. She moved from behind the counter. She felt it was safe. She walked down the long hallway. She stopped in front of the room she usually uses to give check ups. She pulls her keys out but right when she looked up the door opened and Kiba was right there.

"Yikes! Dude don't scare me like that!" Miki said startled.

"Sorry Miki!" Kiba laughed. "What took so long?"

"Naruto decided to order his food and chit chat before he told me you were here." Miki explained.

"That little…ugh…" Kiba said turning around.

"So what's wrong with little Akamaru?" Miki asked following Kiba. Midori followed behind her. She pulled her katana off and placed it against the wall.

"He's limping and laying around." Kiba explained.

"How long has he been acting like this?" Miki asked as she put on some gloves and began checking Akamaru out. He was laying on the table. She went to touch Akamaru's left leg and Akamaru jumped and yipped.

"Since yesterday." Kiba said walking over to Akamaru, "It's okay boy Miki will make you all better."

Miki began looking at Akamaru's leg. She looked at the bottom of his foot and noticed there was something sticking out of it.

"Er…Kiba you might want to hold Akamaru down for a second…"

"Why?"

"Because he has something stuck in his foot…I don't know how big it is…if it's big I can numb it for him but if it's small I can just pull it out." Miki waited for Kiba. Kiba walked over and petted Akamaru and reassured him that Miki was going to make him better just like always. He looked up to her and smiled. Akamaru barked. "He say's he trusts you."

"Good." Miki said slowly taking Akamaru's leg in her hand and then picking up some tweezers. She gripped the thing in Akamaru's foot and began slowly pulling on it at first. It wasn't very big. She stopped.

"Ok Akamaru…on the count of three…" Miki said looking over to Akamaru. He looked so pitiful. Midori jumped on the table and sat by Akamaru.

"One…two…THREE!" Miki jerked the thing from Akamaru's foot. Akamaru yipped for a second. Miki placed the tweezers and examined what was stuck in his foot.

"It's a large thorn!" Miki said gawking at it. "whenever you two were practicing in the forests is when it happened I guess." Miki put the thorn down and started to doctor the wound in Akamaru's foot. She put some medicine on it and wrapped it up. "It's not that bad. It should be better by tomorrow at least." Miki said pulling her gloves off. She turned around and saw Midori lick Akamaru's face.

"Awwww…." She said.

"Ha I think Midori likes Akamaru." Kiba laughed. Akamaru nuzzled her back.

"I think Akamaru likes Midori." Miki laughed cocking her eyebrow and smiling.

"Ah well it's still cute." Kiba said walking over to Miki. Miki threw the gloves away.

"Ah our hero!" Kiba said hugging Miki.

"Oh don't mention it!" Miki laughed hugging him back. His hair was ticking her nose. She breathed in deeply. 'Oh…he smells sooo good…' then they let go. Suddenly something jerked her back. She thought it was Kiba for a second, but it was just that hers and his friendship necklace was intertwined.

Kiba and Miki laugh and try to undo the knot. They finally undo it and look up. Their eyes met. They stood there and just stared for what felt like years. Suddenly the lights went out.

"ACK!! I've gone blind!" Miki joked, "Your face was just that ugly!!"

"Oh ha ha sooo funny!" Kiba laughed.

"I'm just kidding!! Ha You know I love you!!" Miki said laughing.

"SORRY I'LL FIX THAT!!" Yelled the repair man from outside.

"Great! I cant see a thing!" Kiba said feeling around.

"KIBA!! That's not the wall!!" Miki squeaked. (.)

"Er…sorry…" Kiba said obviously blushing in the dark.

Miki closes her eyes and feels around she felt the table and felt Midori and Akamaru come over to her.

Miki turned around and said, "Kiba over-" She stopped when she felt someone smack into her. She fell to the floor and the person was on top of her.

"Sorry…" came Kiba's voice. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. Their headbands were clanking together slightly.

"It's fine!" Miki said all to quickly. Kiba tried to get up but he fell all the way on Miki.

"Kiba!!" Miki said shocked. She blushed even harder.

"Sorry! It's not me I swear! Akamaru and Midori just jumped on me!!" Kiba said defensively.

"Bark bark!! (our bad)" Akamaru and Midori barked. Kiba and Miki were so close together you couldn't get anything between them. He apparently turned his face because Miki could feel his cheek against her nose.

"Guys! Get off me!!" Kiba said loudly to Midori and Akamaru. They hopped off him and landed on Miki's hand.

"Ow!" Miki jerked her hand back and accidentally hit Kiba in the face.

"OW!" Kiba said rubbing his cheek.

"SORRY! I'm sorry Kiba!!" Miki said grabbing his face with her hands. Her hands were on either side of his face. She rubbed the side she knew that she hit. She felt his face move into her touch. She blushed. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and the door opened. Hinata and Naruto ran in. They skidded to a halt wide-eyed.

"Whoa! Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Miki!!" Hinata added. Miki pulled her hands away from Kiba's face.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kiba started.

"You see it was an accident! He tripped!" Miki said quickly.

"Mmhmm…" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Kiba jumped up and helped Miki.

They were both blushing madly and it was totally noticeable to everyone and themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Miki asks them.

"Grandma Tsunade has a mission for us!" Naruto said excitedly forgetting about Miki and Kiba's incident.

"What is the mission?" Miki said perking up.

"She said we have to escort a really important person to the village hidden in Clouds." Hinata answered.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked.

"Some fortuneteller lady who has supernatural powers. She's really famous in the Cloud village. Ha I don't believe it. Sound's like something Neji would do." Naruto laughs imagining Neji as a fortuneteller.

"Sounds interesting! When do we leave!" Miki said smiling.

"Tomorrow morning." Hinata answered again.

"OK!" Miki jumps up excitedly. She grabbed her Katana and strapped it on.

They all begin walking out. "Wait I gotta finish cleaning and locking up. You guys go ahead I will see you in the morning." Miki turned back and walked back in the room. Midori and Akamaru were still sitting in there.

"Kiba! Akamaru's still here!" She yelled hoping he heard her.

"Ow…I know…" Kiba said from right behind her.

"YIPES!!" Dude stop sneaking up like that!" Miki said spinning around.

"Sorry!" Kiba laughed. "Your just all jumpy for no reason!"

"Eh I guess." Miki said finishing her cleaning.

She walked out of the room and waited for Kiba. As soon as he, Akamaru, and Midori walked out she turned off the lights, closed the door, and locked it.

They walked outside. It was really dark now and the moon was shining extra bright. Her and Kiba lived close by so they just walked home together. Akamaru and Midori ran off ahead playing and rolling around in the dirt. Kiba and Miki laughed.

He looked at her and smiled, "Ya know we have been friends for over…six years…is that not amazing."

"Yes it is ha." Miki laughed she stopped and waited till Kiba was in front of her then she jumped on his back. "Yay! Piggy back ride!" She laughed as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"Ha I'm going to drop you!" Kiba laughed trying to drop her.

"No you're not!" Miki said holding onto him tightly.

"Ok I wont!" Kiba laughed and held her legs up so she wouldn't fall off then he started running. They laughed all the way down the road. Miki nuzzled her face into the back of Kiba's hair. Finally he slowed down they were at her house. It was a nice looking home…kinda like something out of a book. It had pretty flowers surrounding it and a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree in the front yard. Kiba and Miki would play under that tree when they were little.

He put her down and walked her to the front door. Midori pranced up the steps.

"Oh I forgot to ask…how is Mika?" Kiba asked.

"Oh. She's doing good! She's doing much better but she still has to stay inside and sleep. Ha I haven't heard her complain ha, ha 24 hour maid service." Miki laughed.

Kiba smiled and looked back. "Well it's getting late. Gotta go get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll come over in the morning and walk with you."

"Ok that's cool!" Miki said walking over to Kiba. "Well later homez!" She hugged him. He laughed and said, "Later Miki…uh…Miki?"

"Yes?"

Kiba looked at her and seemed to be debating something, "Never mind! Ha nothing! Later!" he let go and started down the stairs. Akamaru followed behind him.

"bark bark! (goodbye!)" Akamaru barked.

"Bye Akamaru! I love you buddie!" Miki said. Midori barked back to Akamaru.

"Oh I see how it is! Akamaru gets all the love!" Kiba laughs walking backwards.

"Oh I sorry! I love you Kiba!" Miki yelled. 'More than you know…' She thought.

"That's right you better!" Kiba yelled back.

"You better love me back!" Miki yelled again.

"I do love you Miki!" Kiba laughed.

Miki smiled and walked inside. "I just wish it was true…" She frowned. Then she went to her room, packed all her stuff for the morning, and got ready for bed.

Chapter 2

The assignment

Miki awoke early that morning to the sound of something hitting her window. She sat up still in her night clothes. She heard barking. 'Ah he beat me up!' she thought. She walked over to the window and opened it. As soon as she did a pebble hit her in the nose.

"ow." She rubbed her nose.

"Sorry!" Kiba said apologetically. "It takes over one hundred pebbles to wake you up." He added laughing.

"Ha sorry. Come on in!" Miki laughed closing her window back. She began getting dressed. She put on another pair of baggy brown pants and her hot pink tank top. The tank top was kind of long to where it went over her pants but it was still tight and her pants were awesome looking. She strapped her katana to her belt loop, then she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and quickly but on a bit of base. She slipped her shoes on and ran out the door so fast she almost knocked her guitar over. She jumped back and put it up apologizing to it. Then she ran into the kitchen. Kiba was sitting there on the chair waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He laughed.

"Oh shush!" Miki said quickly pulling out two glasses and some milk. She quickly filled them up and slid one across the table to Kiba who caught it without even moving. She then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some stuff to make pancakes. As soon as she finished making them she handed Kiba his plate and sat hers down. She ran to the pantry and pulled some dog food out and a can of cat food.

She whistled and Midori came running through the doggy door. She attacked her food. Then a young cat ran through the doggy door. Slightly limping it came over and began eating it's food.

"That's a good Mika, eat it all up." Miki cooed and stroked the cat. Finally she sat down and began eating. Her and Kiba finished eating about ten minutes later. Miki ran and grabbed her pack out of her room. Kiba was waiting for her at the door with Akamaru. As soon as she caught up with him he held his hand out for her to stop. She skidded to a halt confused. Kiba wrapped his arms around her. She gasped because his face was right in hers. Time seemed to stop for a moment. She looked into his eyes. Suddenly she felt her hair fall around her.

"Ha you don't need to wear your hair up. It looks better down." Kiba said tossing her scrunchie aside. Miki was still staring at him. She thought something totally different.

"O-o-oh ha okay." She stuttered. 'I'm such an idiot for thinking that…' Miki thought. She thought he was going to kiss her.

He pulled his hood up over his head. Then Miki runs up and pulls it off.

"You don't need the hoodie on. It looks better down." Miki laughed ruffling his hair. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey! Don't stick your tongue out at me! You might just lose it!" Miki laughed.

"Ha I'd like to see you try." Kiba laughs.

"Don't test me." Miki smiles deviously.

Kiba laughed.

Finally they made it to the gate. As soon as they got there they see Naruto and Hinata walking up. Midori barks happily at them.

"Right on time!" Naruto said jumping around.

"Ok…now where is the escort-ee." Miki said looking around.

"Right here child."

Miki spun around. There was a woman standing there. She didn't look very old but she wasn't young. She was wearing a long gown type thing with many different strings of beads. The beads had many different colors. Some were very beautiful but others were just plain ugly.

"Ok everybody have a safe trip and don't let nothing happen to Lady Shina." Tsunade said walking up.

"Ok lets hurry and head out!" Naruto said ready to go.

After a five minute speech from Tsunade the gang headed out.

It was quiet when they first started off. Naruto and Kiba walked on ahead of Lady Shina and Miki and Hinata walked behind her.

"So…what happened between you and Kiba…last night?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Nothing! It was just an accident." Miki said a bit to loud nearly knocking Midori off her shoulder. Lady Shina turned around and looked at her.

"Ah…but you enjoyed it." Lady Shina replied. Miki blushed deeply because she knew it was true. She and Hinata were in awe by her knowing what they were talking about. Then they remembered she was a fortuneteller. Lady Shina turned back around and walked further up closer to the boys. A while later she noticed that Lady Shina was saying something to the boys but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

The day went by pretty fast. Finally it was night time.

"Maybe we should take a break…" Kiba said looking back to Naruto who was lagging. Everyone began putting their packs down. Miki began making camp. She made a fire and started cooking some stew. It smelled delicious. Everyone except Lady Shina was gathered around the pot drooling over it. The smell was so good…until Miki added something and the smell went away. They couldn't smell it.

"What happened to the delicious smell?!" Naruto asked.

"I had to get rid of the smell or any hidden ninja or people could find us. But don't worry it still has it's taste." Miki said feeling smart.

"Smart woman." Lady Shina said quietly. She was over by the tent playing with some cards.

"Indeed." Kiba said.

"Oh I see! Good job Miki!" Naruto said slapping her on the back. Hinata smiled.

Everyone sat down with their bowls and began eating. Naruto jumped up and shouted, "WHOO HOOOO!! This is the best soup I have ever eaten!" He slurped it down and got another bowl.

"Yes It's very delicious." Hinata smiled and giggled at Naruto.

"Miki is a great cook. She brings food over for my family when we have little get-togethers. It's the best. My family loves her cooking." Kiba said wrapping his arm around Miki and pulling her close.

"Wow I would totally let you cook for me any day!" Naruto said finishing his fifth bowl.

"Ha ha." Miki laughed, "…Well onto important matters…"

"What is that?" Kiba asked.

"Who gets first watch and who gets second, third, and fourth." Miki said.

"The young man beside you, Kiba, will get first watch…then you in the orange and then the young lady with the short black hair and finally you my dear." Lady Shina said pointing to Miki when she finished.

"Well…I guess it's settled then." Naruto said yawning.

Finally everyone nodded off to sleep except for Kiba who had first watch.

Miki was deep in sleep. Midori was sleeping beside her and Akamaru on her other side. Suddenly she was shaken awake.

"Hey…Miki…" Came Hinata's soft voice. Miki's eyes fluttered open. "It's your watch now."

Miki stood up and yawned. "Ok Hinata. You can go get some sleep now." Miki slowly stood up. She walked over to a tree that Kiba was sleeping by. She plopped down still a bit drowsy. She looked at Kiba, he was fast asleep. She looked around and made sure everyone was asleep. When she was sure it was safe she reached over and ran her fingers through Kiba's hair. It was so soft and messy. She stroked his cheek, he felt so warm.

"What are you doing?"

Miki jumped back into someone. She looked up and saw Kiba.

"What!!" She said shocked. The Kiba she was just petting poofed into smoke. "Clone!" Miki said looking back up.

"Why were you petting me…er my clone!" Kiba laughed crouching down and looking into Miki's mega wide eyes. Suddenly someone sat on Kiba.

"What!" Kiba fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Miki.

"WHAT! Shadow clone!" He said smiling. The Miki that was petting his clone poofed into smoke.

"Oh thought you could be all sneaky like!" Miki said getting up just enough to where Kiba could roll over. He looked up to face her. He tried to get up but Miki pushed him down. She jumped on him so he couldn't get up. "No. Why was you spying on me?!" Miki laughed.

"What are you talking about! I just went to relieve myself!" Kiba said all to innocently.

"Then why did you need a clone." Miki said cocking an eyebrow.

"For…just incase there was hidden ninja around." Kiba said. Miki bought it because it sounded right, "Oh. Ok…" She crawled off him. He sat up and looked at her.

"Ok well it's my watch so you can go to sleep now." Miki said sitting back against the tree. She stretched and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them Kiba was right there in front of her.

"I'm not tired. I just wanna talk." He said smiling.

"Oh…ok." Miki said surprised at his sudden appearance. Kiba sat right beside her and they just sat there looking up at the sky.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Miki asked.

"Um…I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" Kiba questioned.

"I don't know really. Just whatever." Miki answered.

"Well I don't know what to talk about." Kiba said leaning back.

"Ha no guys do." Miki said sighing. "No one can ever come up with a decent conversation."

"Ha…I guess." Kiba laughed. It was all so quiet. An hour passed. Miki was twiddling her fingers and Kiba was shifting uncomfortably.

Miki decided to sing to herself the first song that popped into her head. She has been thinking about the past, about what happened at the clinic, and the walk home and just everything."Someone is waiting someone who understands exactly how you feel…exactly how you feel, someone is dreaming…someone is hoping just that this will be the day…that this will be the day, that you…take your eyes off ground ,out of the blue and see that someone is looking right back at you, maybe that someone's me maybe it's meant to be lovers, strangers, sometimes bombs fall quietly. Maybe it's kinda strange maybe it's hard to see that someone is the right one well I hope that someone is me…" Miki sang quietly to herself. She was shocked she even picked that song of all songs. She must have some major stuff on her mind.

"Hm very pretty song…" Kiba said.

"URK! You could hear me!" Miki blushed.

"Yeah…I've got very good hearing." Kiba said sighing.

"Er…I forget…" Miki blushed. "I don't even know why I sang that song…" Miki looked up she closed her eyes. Kiba was silent. Miki felt that someone was staring her down so she opened her eyes and saw Kiba right in front of her again. Centimeters away from her face.

"Kiba…are you…" She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth for Kiba's soft, warm lips crashed upon hers. Miki was so shocked that she felt her heart skip many beats. Miki wanted it to last forever longer. She closed her eyes but a few moments later she felt him pull away. She slightly moved forward not wanting to end it. She opened her eyes.

"Kiba…" Miki blushed.

"Miki…I'm…sorry." Kiba moved back away from her.

"No don't be!" Miki said moving toward him.

"It's just…earlier…during my shift…the fortuneteller woke up and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she was gasping for air I went over to help her but she stopped me and told me something…she said if I don't tell you how I feel then I was going to lose you…then she said and possibly not the to another person way…she was so serious…I don't wanna ruin our friendship but I cant hide my feelings for you…I love you and care for you so much…I don't know if you don't have those feelings for me but I don't wanna lose you…" Kiba had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Kiba! I've been wanting you to say that for so long! I…I love you too! I was just to afraid to tell you…I didn't want to ruin our friendship…I really didn't think you ever thought of me at all like that…" Miki said grabbing Kiba around the shoulders and pulling him close to her. She didn't take important notice to what he said the fortuneteller said about her. He held her tightly.

"I thought of you all the time…you were always on my mind…" Kiba said quietly. Miki almost had tears. Miki didn't loosen her grip. The sun was peeking through the trees. Miki looked Kiba in his big beautiful brown eyes. He looked back into hers. She leaned forward kissing him. He held her tightly and close to him. She laced her fingers through is hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. It was a wonderful moment for the both of them. Suddenly they both felt like they were being watched. Still kissing, they opened their eyes and saw Akamaru and Midori looking at them. Akamaru's tail was wagging and he oddly looked like he was smiling. Midori had her head cocked to one side and she looked quite happy. Kiba and Miki pulled apart, still holding each other. They giggled. Kiba laid his head on Miki's shoulder and Miki laid her head onto his head. She was so happy that she couldn't help but smile so big. She felt a tear run down her face. She wiped it away and kissed Kiba on the head. He was asleep. The sun was growing brighter. It was time to get everyone up.

Miki stood up and looked back to Kiba. He was still asleep. She walked over to Lady Shina. She leaned over her and was about to shake her awake when she quickly turned over and grabbed onto Miki's arm. Her breathe was rasped and her eyes were white. She spoke in a different voice, "Beware beware! There will be an attack! The sempiternal! The Jewel! Death!! Death!" She laid back down and sucked in real hard and closed her eyes. She then woke up.

"Good morning child. Did you have a good night?" She said as if nothing happened. Miki was as white as a ghost and was wide-eyed.

"Child? What is the matter? You look as if you seen a ghost." Lady Shina said looking worried.

"No…no just…nothing…" Miki said jumping up. "It's time to get up…" She said quietly. She ran over to Hinata and Naruto. She shook them both awake. "Time to get up!" She said putting on a smile. Hinata yawns and rolls over opening her eyes. Naruto pushes Miki away and said, "Five more minutes…" He rolls over and ends up wrapping his arm around Hinata. Hinata began blushing so bad that her whole face turned red. "N-N-Naruto!" Hinata says pushing on him. "W-w-wake up!"

"Hmm?" Naruto opens his eyes and sees he's holding onto Hinata. He jumps up. "Sorry Hinata!" He said quickly. Miki laughed at them. Miki ran over to Kiba and woke him up. "Hmmm…" Kiba opened his eyes. "Good morning." he said smiling.

"Good morning." Miki returned the smile. "It's time to get up sleepy head."

Midori and Akamaru pranced around the campsite.

Miki began taking down everything and putting it up. She gave out some breakfast bars that she had packed. They started walking again. Her and Hinata were behind Lady Shina and Kiba and Naruto were in the front. Akamaru and Midori were walking beside Lady Shina. They seem to have taken a liking to her.

"So…did you sleep good last night?" Miki said to Hinata.

"Yes I guess…" Hinata said looking to Miki. Miki had a wild and wide, happy grin on her face, "Miki? What's wrong with you?"

Miki told her everything that had happened that night with her and Kiba but she didn't tell her about what happened that morning with Lady Shina.

"Wow! Miki! That's! That's wonderful!" Hinata said happily.

"I know!" Miki said just as happy.

"ALL RIGHT!" They heard Naruto yell. He punched Kiba in the shoulder and knocked him off balance. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled regaining his balance.

Lady Shina was closer to the girls than the guys and Miki was itching to ask her a question about the sempiternal she spoke of that morning.

"Hey Hinata I need to ask Lady Shina a question…it will be a second. Could you cover the back?" Miki asked.

"Sure go ahead." Hinata answered. Miki ran ahead and went to tap on Lady Shina's shoulder but she spoke before she even reached her, "Yes child…you have a question?"

"Um…I…I was wondering…what is a 'sempiternal'?" Miki asked quietly.

Lady Shina closed her eyes. "Ah…you know of it?"

"Er…well I know the name…but I don't know what it is…" Miki answered.

"Well child…it is a necklace that is said to have many magical powers…everyone is out to get it….It is priceless as well." Lady Shina grasped her beads. "It's one of my necklaces I have with me. Sempiternal means 'Forever'. It's powers consist of seeing the future, also it can create destruction…that is why it must stay in the right hands. Also it was an heir loom passed down from my mother and my mothers, mother and so on." Lady Shina sounded proud.

"I see…thank you." Miki said.

"Your welcome child." Lady Shina said nodding toward her. "So…how was your night? Hm?" She added smiling.

"It was…unexpected…" Miki blushed and smiled. She looked ahead to Kiba and smiled.

"I see." Lady Shina smiled.

They continued walking.

Chapter 3

Two wonderful days later they were walking near the coast. They were supposed to get on a boat and ride the rest of the way to The Cloud village. It was a beautiful day and the sea was shining with the sun. The waves crashed over the sand. Even though they were on a high cliff over the water it was still so breath taking and peaceful. Kiba and Miki decided to walk behind Lady Shina together and Naruto and Hinata could watch the front. Miki reached out and grabbed Kiba's hand which made him blush but he let her take it. Lady Shina seemed very quiet recently.

Suddenly Lady Shina stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Miki said stopping. Naruto and Hinata turned around. "What's wrong?" They asked.

"Something is not right…someone is near…they have bad intentions." Miki pulled out her Katana.

"Where are they?" Miki said looking around. She sniffed the air. She sensed something. The hairs on her neck stood on end. "There's definitely someone…Hinata…" Miki nodded to her.

Hinata nodded back. "Byakugan!" She looked around. "I don't see anyone…"

"Keep looking…" Naruto said scanning the trees.

"Behind you Miki!" Lady Shina shouted. Miki spun around just as someone jumped at her with a katana drawn.

Miki blocked the attack and the ninja hopped back in the trees.

"How come we couldn't sense him earlier!" Miki shouted.

"I don't know!" Kiba said. Midori and Akamaru were barking angrily.

"Who is he!" Hinata asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Naruto shouted he ran toward the trees. "Hinata watch after Lady Shina!"

"Naruto wait! We don't know how many there are!" Miki said. As soon as she got that out of her mouth two more ninja appeared in front of them. Miki, Kiba, and Hinata surrounded Lady Shina. Just then Naruto was knocked out of the trees. He skidded right in front of Miki. "Ouch he's pretty strong!" Naruto said standing up. "But I'm stronger!"

"What do you want!" Miki said after knocking Naruto in the head.

One of the ninja stepped forward, the head ninja. "We just want the sempiternal. Hand it over and we wont hurt you…much."

"We aren't going to hand it over to the likes of you. Scum!" Miki said holding her katana out.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you." The head ninja smirked.

"Why don't you come over here and make me! You wussy!" Miki shouted.

"Don't test me!" The head ninja twitched.

"Oh shut up! If I was testing you, you would so fail!" Miki goaded.

"OK YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The head ninja pulled his katana over his head and attacked. Miki blocked it effortlessly. She knocked his arm that was holding the katana to the side and smacked him in the jaw with her fist. He flew back. The other two ninja jumped forward, Naruto and Kiba took them on.

"Hinata be careful and protect Lady Shina!" Miki said preparing herself again, for her attacker was getting on his feet. He rubbed his jaw.

"Had enough?" Miki said smiling.

"You insolent little brat." The head ninja yelled.

"Hey that was mean!" Miki said laughing. This was ticking the head ninja off. He came at her full force and their katana's clashed. He pushed Miki back and she swung at his chest. He leapt backwards and thrusted his katana toward her. Miki jumped up and landed on his katana forcing it to the ground. He swung his fist at her and hit her in the gut knocking her off the katana. Miki runs and slides right in front of the head ninja and kicks the katana out of his hands and knocks him over.

Miki grabs his katana and tosses it over the cliff behind her. Suddenly The head ninja makes a hand sign, "Earth flow rampart!" He yells he smacks his fists into the ground and pulls. A large hill begins to form. He gives it one more good jerk and the earth below Miki, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, and Lady Shina began to rise and give way. Naruto grabs Hinata and Kiba grabs Lady Shina. They get over to the trees safely but Miki was still on the shifting ground. She ran toward them but the ground cracked wherever she stepped.

"Miki!" Kiba yelled. He ran toward her. Midori and Akamaru jumped at the head ninja and bit his arms causing the Jutsu to cease. Kiba grabs her and they start to run over to the others, but the ninja threw off Midori and Akamaru and created the hand signs again. He reached back to the ground and began pulling, creating a small wall between the others. Miki put her katana back in it's sheath.

"Midori!" Miki called. Midori ran over to Miki. "Are you ready girl!" Midori barked.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru ran over to Kiba. "You ready boy?" Akamaru barked.

At the same time in total sync Miki and Kiba yelled, "Ninja Art Beast mimicry!" Midori and Akamaru poofed into smoke. When the smoke cleared there was no Midori or Akamaru but Two Miki's and two Kiba's. They both had sharp teeth and long claw like nails.

"Would you do the honors of going first?" Miki laughed crouching down.

"Sure." Kiba smirked. "Ok buddie here we go! FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled he and Akamaru jumped at the head ninja and started spinning ferociously toward him. The head ninja was wide-eyed. They hit him head on sending him flying backwards. He rammed into a tree.

"AHHHH!!" They heard Naruto yelling.

"Stay away!" They heard Lady Shino say. "Augh! The sempiternal!"

"NO!" Miki yelled. Her and the transformed Midori ran around the wall and saw Naruto hanging from the side of the cliff and Hinata up against a tree knocked out. Lady Shina was knocked over and one of the other ninja had a very odd looking necklace in his hand. It started to glow a light red color. He placed it around his neck.

"Fang over fang!" Miki yelled. She and Midori jumped up and spun wildly at the ninja with the sempiternal. She hit him head on but he stopped both of their attacks with his hands. He knocked them both aside. Midori skidded to a halt but Miki hit a tree. She slid down the tree and slumped over. Kiba ran over to Miki and helped her up. They looked over to the enemy. The head ninja stood up laughing.

"You're going to get it now…" He laughed. The other two ninja come over to him and hand him the sempiternal. He places it around his neck and it begins to glow a bright red. The lead ninja made another hand sign and looked to the other two ninja who nodded. Then the lead ninja yelled, "Combination Transformation!!" The other two ninja begin to twitch and move toward the head ninja. As soon as their bodies touched they begin sinking into him. Naruto finally got back over the cliff. "Gee thanks for the help!" He looked to Miki, Kiba, Hinata, and Lady Shina. Then he noticed the head ninja.

When they were completely in him the head ninja looked to Miki. "Your going first!" He smirked a maniacal smirk. Kiba moved in front of her. "You're not coming near her!" Kiba yelled.

Midori poofed back into her dog form and ran over in front of Miki as did Akamaru. They began barking at the Head ninja. Miki stood up, "It's okay guys! I can get the necklace back."

"He's to powerful! I don't want what the fortuneteller said to come true! I love you" Kiba said turning his back on the head ninja to look at Miki. He looked her in the eyes. "I love you, too…Kiba…" Miki replied. "But…"

"Guys look out!" Naruto yells. The head ninja raised his arm toward Miki and Kiba. A beam shot out of his finger tips straight for Kiba. As soon as Miki saw it she grabbed Kiba and moved in front of the beam purposely. It hit her with full force. She fell to her knees.

"MIKI!" Kiba and Naruto yelled. Miki coughed up blood. She fell over. The back of her shirt was almost completely shredded.

"Ahh…the power…!" The head ninja said walking over.

Kiba was holding Miki. She was limp in his arms. "Uuugh…" Miki's eyes fluttered. "I gotta stop him…" Miki rambled.

"No! Just…be still." Kiba said picking her up.

"Where do you think you are going?" The head ninja said he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kiba ready to knock him out. Miki pushed Kiba out of the way and went to punch the head ninja. He caught her hand and picked her up. She raised her other hand but he grabbed it also. She then pulled her leg up and kicked him in the face. He flew backwards and she flipped, landing on her feet.

"Ok you got one good hit in on me but that's not going to break me down!" Miki yelled. Naruto came up beside her.

"Miki let me get a few good punches in! I feel left out! You're having all the fun!" Naruto smiles and runs at the head ninja. He jumps up ready to smack him in the jaw but the ninja knocks him over.

"Akamaru! 'Ninja art beast mimicry'!" Kiba yells while running toward the ninja Akamaru changes into another Kiba. Then Kiba yells, "Fang over Fang!" Him and Akamaru begin spinning ferociously toward the head ninja they hit him head on. They knock him back a bit but he wasn't affected by it. The head ninja punched both Kiba and Akamaru back. Akamaru slams into a tree and Kiba skids across the ground. "Akamaru!" Kiba yells.

"whimper" Akamaru wobbles to his feet.

The head ninja appeared in front of Kiba ready to punch him out.

Kiba was shocked at his speed, all he could do was block the attack. Kiba flew backwards near the cliffs edge.

Naruto jumped on the head ninja's back. "Hey ugly!" Naruto said hitting him in the head. The head ninja threw him off. Naruto skidded to a halt and stood up, "OK my turn! Shadow clone jutsu!" three clones popped up. "RAHHHH!!" They all started to run toward the head ninja. Three of them slid hitting the head ninja from below.

"NA…!"

"RU…!"

"TO…!"

The head ninja was kicked into the air. Then the real Naruto came down upon him landing one good kick to his stomach, "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" sending him head first to the ground a few yards in front of Kiba. Naruto lands beside Kiba who was still at the edge of the cliff. "Did you get him?" Kiba asked. As soon as the dust cleared they saw the head ninja stand up.

"AW MAN! How will we defeat him if he wont stay down?!" Naruto yelled.

"Death death!" Lady Shina said holding her arm out in front of her.

The head ninja saw them. He had murder in his eyes. "YOU TWO WILL DIE!" He ran straight for them. They didn't have time to move out of the way. They were going to be knocked over the cliff.

Suddenly Naruto and Kiba were pushed out of the way by Miki. The head ninja ran straight into Miki. She grabbed him and pulled him over the cliff with her.

"MIKI! NO!" Kiba yelled.

Miki was falling, 'this is it…' she thought, 'I'm going to die…I'm just glad I was able…to…tell Kiba…how I truly felt…and I'm glad I know he has the same feelings for me…' she closed her eyes.

"MIKI!" Naruto raced to the edge of the cliff. They have already landed in the water.

"NO!" Kiba said looking over the edge. Midori was whimpering and looking over the cliff's edge.

"Death…" Lady Shina said sorrowfully.

"NO! SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Kiba yelled. Tears were pouring down his face. Hinata woke up.

"Wha…what happened?" She asked. She looked around. "Where's Miki?" She saw Kiba's face.

"She fell over the edge…she took that ninja with her…" Naruto explained.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. "She's not…"

No one answered.

They began climbing down the cliff. As soon as they hit the beach Kiba jumped in the water and started to look for any sign of Miki.

"MIKI!" He yelled.

"MIKI!" Naruto and Hinata called out her name. There was no answer. Something caught Kiba's eye. He waded over to something that was shining in the water. It was Miki's Konoha headband. Everyone else gathered around him. "It's her headband…" Kiba said clutching it tightly.

"Dear child…I'm sorry…" Lady Shina said placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I…I didn't get to spend much time with her…ever since I finally told her how I felt…" Kiba closed his eyes.

Everyone was silent.

"Hello? Has anyone seen my headband?!" Someone yelled from the other end of the beach.

"MIKI!" Hinata said looking up and seeing Miki pulling herself out of the water. She collapsed on the sand and laid down. Everyone ran over to her. Kiba beat everyone there. He grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Ow Kiba ow! Your hurting me!" Miki said flinching.

"OH sorry! Sorry!" Kiba said loosening his grip but not letting her go.

"Have you seen my headband?" Miki asked sitting up. Kiba laughs and hands it to her. Midori and Akamaru race over and jump on her knocking her back down, "OW guys! You cause me pain!!" Miki said holding back Midori and Akamaru. The others finally got over.

"How? How did you survive?!" Lady Shina asked amazed.

"Well…big ugly landed first and broke the water so my landing wasn't hard…he and the other two ninja separated and were K.O. so I took the chance to get this back…" Miki held up the necklace.

"The sempiternal!" Lady Shina said taking it from Miki's hands. "Thank you child!"

"Oh don't mention it!" Miki said laughing. "I'm quite tired now…" Miki said going limp. But just as she did she felt familiar soft, warm lips crash upon hers. Kiba held her up and kissed her sweetly. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Naruto and Hinata watched smiling. Lady Shina stood up and smiled as well. "I see a very good and bright future ahead for all of us…"

When Kiba and Miki pulled apart Miki said, "Yes me too…" She smiled.

After much arguing and fighting they finally decided to let Miki come with them across the waters to the Cloud village. She rode on Kiba's back the whole way to the boat and she didn't want to be separated from him for a second. Midori barked and jumped in Miki's lap. Miki had bandages around her waist and on her head for the injuries she received. She petted Midori. Akamaru came over and crawled in her lap also. The whole way to the Cloud village Miki was close to Kiba.

When they got back to Konoha, and made sure that Miki saw a doctor, (que picture where they see Miki fighting the doctors arguing that she is ok) they all went out to eat together, Miki and Kiba stayed up all night in the fields watching the stars and cuddling. (que pictures with them sitting in a field watching stars and cuddling as they pointed out shooting stars to each other.) They were very happy. Miki and Kiba's relationship was growing and becoming more and more beautiful. It wasn't like most relationships. It was just as good.

(que frozen ending happy picture and credits)


End file.
